OJOS HALOGENOS
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Maka siempre habia estado con él, sienpre habia sido su sosten, pero que pasa cuando ella ya no aguanta mas y se aleja de él por que no quiere sujetarse a algo que para ella es... imposible, pero y si eso no es imposible? UNIVESO ALTERNO
1. Chapter 1

Aquí Lavi-chan reportándose una vez mas, en esta ocasión es con el primer capitulo de un songfic SoulXMaka que hice en conjunto con mi hija y almohada: Road-chan, me encanta esta pareja y es la primera vez que publico algo de estos dos.

Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, hacemos esto con sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que algún dia esto suceda.

Declaimer: la canción "ojos Halógenos" es propiedad de Caramelos de Cianuro y sus respectivos autores, solo la tomamos prestada un rato.

Sin más por el momento los dejo leer en paz

_**Las mujeres de mirada clara**_

_**Solo me han dejado cosas malas**_

Soul llegaba a su departamento, era la quinta vez que peleaba con su novia y por fin había roto con ella, en sus ultimas relaciones amorosas no le iba muy bien, después de entregarlo todo, de hacer lo que jamás había pensado; había hecho muchas cosas cursis y estúpidas, incluso con su ultima ex novia se había vestido de pollo (N.A. la cosa menos cool que se me ocurrió XP), y aun así terminaba con el corazón roto.

Caminó directo a su habitación donde se dejo caer en la cama, se puso sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música y olvidarse de todo.

Por la tarde Maka llamo con cautela a la puerta del alvino, pues lo había visto llegar y no era difícil adivinar que nuevamente habían lastimado a su compañero de departamento.

-¿Soul? Ya esta la comida- le aviso desde el otro lado de la puerta, al no recibir respuesta volvió a insistir -¡Soul! Ya vente a comer- entro al cuarto dispuesta a sacar a Soul y llevarlo a la mesa, pero al verlo esa idea se esfumo de su mente y es que el alvino lucia tan tierno dormido que no había forma de querer despertarlo.

Maka se acerco a él observando detenidamente su rostro el cual lucia deprimido, acaricio con ternura su mejilla notando como al hacerlo una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en él.

Salió del cuarto antes de que otra cosa pasara se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a servirse, suspiro con tristeza al levantar la vista y notar el lugar vacío de su compañero en la mesa, como odiaba que eso pasara, como odiaba que todo terminara así, con Soul encerrado en su habitación y ella sin poder hacer nada.

-como quisiera ser yo la que lo haga feliz… la que sane du corazón- pensó la chica mirando el suelo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Al dia siguiente ambos chicos fueron ala escuela sumidos en un completo silencio, el cual fue roto por un grito

-yahoo! El gran Black ⋆ Star ha llegado para iluminarlos a todos con mi grandiosa presencia!-

-más bien para fastidiarnos- dijo el peliblanco en voz alta con toda intención de que el otro lo escuchara.

-hey Soul!- Black ⋆ Star sonrió y se acerco a saludarlos –¿celoso de que mi luz te opaque? – Dijo altanero para después reírse a carcajadas, Maka siguió caminando para reunirse con sus amigas –oí Soul, ¿y ahora que le pasa a Maka?- pregunto el peliazul señalando a la rubia

-no se, esta así desde la mañana- respondió guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra intentando parecer despreocupado, aunque en el fondo le inquietaba la seriedad con la que su amiga estaba actuando.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y a la hora de la salida Black ⋆ Star invito a Soul a un partido de básquet.

_**Verdes mares de lamentos**_

-tú también puedes venir Maka, serás la que lleve la cuenta de cuantos puntos marque- le dijo el peliazul intentando que su amiga hablara, pues en todo el dia no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-no, gracias- murmuro la chica

-por favor ¿que no eras amante de los números y todo eso?- bromeo Soul, la rubia lo miro y él cerro los ojos preparándose para su famoso golpe, sin embargo al no recibir nada los abrió para ver lo que sucedía

-eres un tonto Soul-

El peliblanco se asusto un poco al notar como las verdes pupilas de la rubia se abrillantaban a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir

-Maka…-

-ya vámonos Maka-chan- dijo de pronto una chica de cabello largo negro, apareciendo y llevándosela dejando a ambos chicos totalmente confundidos.

-gracias Tsubaki- le dijo Maka una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos

-tranquila- respondió ella abrazando a su amiga –todo va a estar bien ya lo veras- la ojiverde asintió aunque todavía estaba triste –de veras se me olvido decirte que Liz organizo una fiesta- comento Tsubaki tratando de distraer a Maka –es mañana por la tarde, para celebrar su cumpleaños-

-eso suena bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo

-así es, ¿que dices si paso por ti por la noche y nos vamos juntas？- se ofreció la pelinegra adivinando que Maka no querría irse sola con Soul, la chica asintió agradecida de que Tsubaki siempre estuviera cerca para ayudarla.

Ya en la noche Soul regreso al departamento encontrándolo vacío, una nota en la mesa le avisaba que su compañera se había ido a dormir a casa de Tsubaki, cosa que se le hizo rara ya que la rubia jamás salía si sabia que él estaba deprimido por alguna ruptura amorosa

-mejor para mi, así podre estar solo-pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose a la tele, cambio de canal una y otra vez sin encontrar nada bueno hasta que se harto y la apago, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer y se sentó a la mesa con solo el ruido de los carros que pasaban a fuera y una que otra patrulla –tal vez no sea tan cool estar solo- dijo aburrido mirando su plato de comida, tenia que admitir que la extrañaba, pero ¿por que pensaba en esas cosas？

_**Pero alguna extraña luz titila**_

_**Desde el interior de tu pupila**_

Comenzó a comer para distraerse de sus pensamientos, después de terminar lavo s plato y se fue a dormir, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo su mente empezó a divagar y termino topándose con unos jades vidriosos, eran tan hermosos pero al ver derramarse lagrimas provenientes de ellos, le hizo sentirse mal, pero esos ojos… él los conocía… ¿de una ex novia？, no, eran mas bonitos de los de cualquiera de sus novias que hubiese tenido, luego visualizo completo el rostro, era una chica, era su amiga, era… Maka.

Definitivamente tenia que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya la había regado lo suficiente últimamente, como para que también la regara con su amiga, y continuando con su debate moral, se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente sucedió lo mismo que el dia anterior, Maka le saludo fríamente y esa fue la única vez que le dirigió la palabra en todo el dia. A la salida intento hablar con ella, sin embargo Tsubaki se la llevo para que se arreglaran juntas para la fiesta de Liz.

Tenia que hablar con ella, algo le pasaba, estaba demasiado rara y el ojirubí temía que fuera por su culpa, pero gracias a Tsubaki tendría que esperar hasta la fiesta.

Llegando a casa de Liz, Soul busco a Maka por todos lados pero no la encontró.

-¿de que te preocupas Soul？, no ves que el grandioso Black ⋆ Star esta aquí, todo será solucionado- le apoyo su peliazul amigo –Tsubaki dijo que no tardarían mucho-

-si, como sea- el alvino hizo como si nada pasara, entonces Maka apareció en la sala de Liz, otro poco y a Soul se le cae la baba, estaba hermosa, un vestido verde con escote ligero en la espalda, sin mangas, su cabello rubio había sido arreglado por la pelinegra, suelto y con caireles, ambas chicas Maka y Tsubaki, se encontraban felicitando a la festejada y entregándole sus regalos.

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, prometo apurarme para pasar lo que sigue, si les gusto, no les gusto, criticas comentarios y demás pasen y dejen review. Háganlo para que sepa que vale la pena dejar de estudiar para mi examen de admisión XP.

Gracias por permitirme hacer esto contigo al fin pude publicar aun que sea un pedazo, TE EXTRAÑO, besos y nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaa!, muchas gracias por lo Reviews, y bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, disfruten.

Declaimer: ni Soul Eater, ni sus personajes ni la canción de ojos halógenos me pertenecen, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y con la esperanza de que se haga realidad.

-si, como sea- el alvino hizo como si nada pasara, entonces Maka apareció en la sala de Liz, otro poco y a Soul se le cae la baba, estaba hermosa, un vestido verde con escote ligero en la espalda, sin mangas, su cabello rubio había sido arreglado por la pelinegra, suelto y con caireles, ambas chicas Maka y Tsubaki, se encontraban felicitando a la festejada y entregándole sus regalos.

Soul y Black ⋆ Star se dirigieron a las chicas -yahoo! El hombre que superara a los dioses esta aquí!- grito el peliazul, por su lado el alvino tomo de la mano a Maka y usando el grito de su mejor amigo como distractor, se la llevo a un lugar ``mas privado`` para poder platicar

-¿que pasa Soul？-pregunto confundida la rubia cenicienta mientras se resistía a que su amigo la alejara mas de los demás, no quería estar a solas con Soul, o sino terminaría haciendo algo

_**Que desata lo que siento**_

Que podría romper con su gran amistad.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo, me has estado evitando desde ayer- dijo clavando sus rojas pupilas en las jades de ella.

-estas imaginando cosas- dijo ella nerviosa tratando de desviar su mirada

-Maka por favor- murmuro él tomándola de los hombros comenzando a acariciar sus brazos desnudos sintiendo como un extraño cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, aparto sus manos de ella tratando de calmar las sensaciones que tenia.

-Soul… yo… es que yo…-Maka intentaba hablar, pero tal parecía que sus voz estaba en su contra y se negaba a salir, finalmente cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza –no es nada, sabes Liz se preguntara donde estamos, mejor hay que volver-

_**Me ilumina, me calienta, me guían en la tormenta**_

_**Ya no podre vivir sin tus ojos halógenos**_

Soul la miro alejarse y por primera vez se sintió completamente solo; ahora la persona que siempre lo apoyaba, que lo guiaba cuando mas perdido se sentía se iba dejándolo ahí, confundido. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde ahora se escuchaba la música y al llegar vio a todo el mundo bailando y algunos como Black ⋆ Star, comiendo las botanas que había en una mesa.

El alvino busco con la mirada a la rubia, encontrándola al fin bailando con un muchacho, invadido por los celos se acerco a ellos a paso firme

-fuera de aquí- gruño el alvino mirando al chico con desprecio

-Soul! pero que te…- Soul puso un dedo en sus labios silenciándola, después la jalo de un brazo y comenzó el baile –pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica mientras giraba

-tenia ganas de bailar contigo- le respondió

-Soul… ¿por que haces esto?- la música cambia, el ritmo es mas lento, por lo que el alvino la pego a su pecho

-¿el que?- pregunto confundido

-deja de hacerlo-

-¿de hacer que?...-el chico sintió las gotas heladas en su pecho, Maka había empezado a llorar –Maka… tomo su rostro y vio esos jades relucientes por las lagrimas próximas a salir –no llores- le pidió dulcemente, se acerco y fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso –te quiero Maka, y no quiero ser la razón de tu sufrimiento-

Maka negó con la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él lo alejo de si

-si no quieres que sufra… no me hagas creer que me quieres… no me mientas- dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto, para después salir corriendo de la casa

Soul intento seguirla pero Black ⋆ Star llego en ese momento para preguntarle por lo sucedido, mientras Maka salía del lugar con las manos en los ojos intentando limpiar sus lagrimas, por lo cual choco con una persona

-lo siento. Dijo apresuradamente

-Maka, ¿estas bien?- al oír la voz Maka miro al chico con el que había tropezado

-Kid-kun- el pelinegro se preocupo al notar el llanto en la muchacha

-no llores Maka- murmuro limpiando con ternura las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas –una sonrisa luce mejor en tu hermoso rostro simétrico- la chica se ruborizo un poco y sonrió tímidamente, sin embargo nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Kid la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su espalda intentando calmarla, ella correspondió el abrazo soltándose a llorar en el pecho del pelinegro.

Mientras cierto alvino observaba la escena, sentía unas enormes ganas de ir y apartar a Kid de Maka, pero el hecho de ser el causante de las lágrimas de la rubia lo detenía

_**Tu mirada irradia una tristeza**_

_**Que penetra hasta la niebla espesa**_

_**Como dos potentes focos**_

Al dia siguiente ni Soul ni Maka se decidían a salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, no querían verse y hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero el hambre los obligo a salir de la seguridad de sus cuartos, Maka se apresuro a hacer la comida, ese dia era sábado y tenia que pensar en como salir del departamento sino quería estar en su cuarto todo el dia.

Se sentó a la mesa justo cuando Soul salía de su cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa mirando fijamente a su compañera que no había despegado la vista de su plato.

-¿Maka?- llamo dudoso, la chica levanto la mirada permitiéndole a Soul notar la inmensa tristeza que se notaba en ellos –bueno… yo… - el sonido del teléfono interrumpió al alvino, Maka corrió a contestar

-bueno…- espero a que le dijeran algo- ah, Kid! Hola… si claro… nos vemos, nada mas me cambio y voy para allá- dijo con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a su recamara, gracias a Dios que Kid la había invitado a salir –voy a salir con Kid-kun, al rato regreso- le dijo a su compañero de apartamento antes de irse.

El alvino se había quedado nuevamente solo, algo común últimamente, comenzaba a pensar en todo lo sucedido cuando

-/ding, dong/- alguien llamaba a la puerta, abrió, era Black ⋆ Star

-el gran Black ⋆ Star ha llegado para iluminarte con su grandiosa luz!- grito el peliazul al tiempo que entraba en el apartamento, sin embargo dejo un poco (solo un poco) de lado su egocentrismo por que noto a Soul desanimado-amigo- dijo serio el ojiverde – es Maka ¿verdad?- el ojirubí suspiro y asintió Black ⋆ Star por su parte ya estaba enterado de la relación de Soul y Maka, Black saco al alvino de su departamento, era patético la forma en que su amigo sufría, por lo cual el tenia que hacer algo, así que decidió distraerlo.

Fueron al parque, se encontraban jugando básquetbol cuando vieron a la rubia y al azabache con rayas blancas, jugar con la patineta de este ultimo, Kid le enseñaba a Maka como andar en patineta, la ojiverde resbalo y el pelinegro la atrapo sujetándola por la cintura los ojos dorados y jade se encontraron.

El ojirubí tenia ganas de interponerse entre ellos…

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, no se preocupen el próximo capitulo es el final e intentare apresurarme, nos leemos, y ya saben si nos creen merecedoras de un review que sea bienvenido.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí yo trayéndoles el ultimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten tanto o mas que nosotras al escribirlo.

Mil gracias por sus Reviews.

Disclaimer: ni soul Eater, ni sus personajes, ni la canción de ojos halogenos nos pertenecen, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro, por puro placer y con la esperanza de quue algún dia suceda.

El ojirubí tenia ganas de interponerse entre ellos, de apartarlos, de decirle a Kid que se alejara de Maka y que nunca volviera si quiera a mirarla estaba invadido por los celos; sin embargo la imagen de Maka llorando

_**Aunque tengo miedo no lo niego**_

_**Que tu luz me este dejando ciego**_

Lo hizo controlarse, podría perderla, pero no soportaría verla llorar por su culpa

-yo me largo- dijo Soul a Black ⋆ Star, prefería que Maka fuera feliz… aunque no fuera con él.

-¿estas bien Maka?- le pregunto el pelinegro, ella asintió, volteo y pudo ver como el peliblanco se alejaba con su amigo, la tristeza le volvió

-Soul- se le escapo en un suspiro, ¿por que todo esto tenia que ser tan complicado? Kid continúo dando su cátedra para después invitar a Maka a comer

-¿que es lo que pasa entre tú y Soul?- pregunto Kid mientras partía simétricamente su carne -¿pelearon?-

-no, no hemos peleado, es solo que… acaba de romper con su novia- contesto la rubia viendo su carne como lo mas interesante del mundo

-¿Soul?- se aventuro a preguntar el azabache

-yo…- Maka dudo en responder pero al final decidió ser totalmente sincera –si… me gusta mucho-

Kid sintió un vacío en su pecho al escuchar a la rubia pronunciar esas palabras, pero nada podía hacer –tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes- tomo su mano tratando así de transmitirle seguridad y confianza –eres muy bonita y el te quiere mucho, eso se nota a simple vista-

La chica miro a Kid agradecida por sus palabras regalándole una sutil sonrisa que hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera feliz, se levanto y despidiéndose de Kid salió rápidamente a su departamento con la esperanza de encontrar al peliblanco ahí.

-eh Maka! hola!- saludo Black ⋆ Star que iba saliendo del edificio en donde rentaban el departamento Soul y Maka, la chica devolvió el saludo con la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras

-Maka! espera!- grito asustado el peliazul yendo tras ella, pero fue tarde, la rubia había llegado ya al piso de su departamento encontrándose con Soul que estaba hablando con su ultima ex novia.

El peliblanco la miro sorprendido, ella agacho la cabeza y entro al departamento sin mirar a nadie. Poco después entro Soul y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera, abrió la puerta y entro encontrándose a la chica guardando sus libros en la mochila dándole la espalda

_**Me conformo con muy poco**_

-Maka no es lo que crees-dijo en tono de disculpa

-¿que cosa Soul?-pregunto ella tranquila sin voltear a verlo –ya se, es por lo de ahorita, no te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme nada-

-Maka…-movió la cabeza molesto y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta -¡no se de que te molestas, al fin y al cabo parece que ya estas muy bien con ese fenómeno de Kid!- grito desde afuera para irse a su habitación.

Al dia siguiente durante el desayuno, la tensión iba en aumento, los dos comían uno frente al otro sin dirigirse una palabra, Maka estaba dolida por lo sucedido el dia anterior y él se arrepentía de haberle gritado así.

-¿que dices si organizamos un partido de básquet con Black ⋆ Star y Tsubaki?- dijo él intentando romper la pesada atmosfera que se encontraba sobre ellos – o podemos rentar una película- siguió insistiendo al ver que ella no respondía nada – o quizás…- la chica se levanto dejando al peliblanco con la palabra en la boca, se dirigió al lavabo a dejar sus trastes

-quizás podría disculparme- murmuro abrazándola desde atrás – no debí haberte dicho lo de Kid-

_**Me iluminan, me calientan**_

_**Me guían en la tormenta**_

Recargo su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica –es solo que… estoy celosos de él- el corazón de Maka se puso como loco al oír estas palabras, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Soul, se lanzo hacia él y… le beso apasionadamente, dejo de lado todo quería dejar el sufrimiento de aquellos días anteriores, que importaba si Soul volvía con su ex novia, en ese momento no importaba nada, por que ese momento era de ambos, solo de Soul y Maka y lo demás… que importaba, podía explotar el mundo, pero a ellos no les importaba, no en ese momento. ¿Y si fuera verdad que Soul la quería a ella?, si fuera verdad ella seria feliz, despegaros sus labios para poder respirar.

-yo…- la de mirada jade fue interrumpida

-/ding, dong/- el timbre sonaba

-yo abro-dijo Maka un tanto fastidiada por que habían arruinado su declaración, abrió la puerta era la ex novia del ojirubí

-¿esta Soul?-pregunta la ex

El optimismo de la ojiverde se fue a la basura.

-¿quien es…?-el alvino había salido a ver quien los había interrumpido

-Soul-chan!- dijo la chica súper desarrollada, corriendo a abrazar al de mirada escarlata, haciendo a un lado a Maka –que malo eres Soul-chan-hablo aquella chica de cabellos morados, que alguna vez fue novia del peliblanco, haciendo un puchero-dijiste que me llamarías y no me llamaste-

-voy a casa de Tsubaki- dijo secamente la rubia y cerró de un portazo

-Blair… quítate- pedía Soul tratando de hacer que la chica lo soltara

_**Me iluminan, me calientan y ahora me estoy dando cuenta**_

_**De lo que significan tus ojos halógenos**_

Salió tras de Maka decidido a no dejarla ir esta vez, ahora que estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos y de los de ella no se daría el lujo de perderla

-Maka!- grito corriendo tras ella –Maka espera- la alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca deteniéndola, ella volteo a verlo, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas, Soul la abrazo y aunque ella trato de alejarlo se termino dando por vencida.

-volverás con ella, ¿no es así Soul?-dijo ella tratando de dejar de llorar

-Maka tonta!- le dijo el acariciándole la espalda - claro que no, con la única persona con la que puedo estar es contigo, te amo a ti y solo a ti mi linda niña-el peliblanco tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios

-¿es verdad?- pregunta la rubia –pe… pero ¿que pasa con Blair?-

-claro que es verdad, Blair corto conmigo, ella ya es cosa del pasado, la única que me importa ahora eres TÚ- la volvió a besar –te amo, y eso es algo que por nadie he sentido-

-Soul, yo también te amo-

ººººººººFINºººººººº

Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier comentario, pichenle en review y me dicen que les parecio, si les gusto, no les gusto.

Gracias por leer.

Road-chan te extraño hija mia.


End file.
